Fervent Melody
'''Fervent Melody '''is the first map of both the tenth episode "Angels, Demons, and Humans" of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and the third episode, Chronicles of Etnarnia, of the remakes' Etna Mode. Story On Earth, General Carter reveals the true purpose of the mission he sent Gordon on. Meanwhile, in the Netherworld, Laharl and his companions go on a picnic, while Gordon plans his escape. Typical Strategy With only four Guardians spread out throughout the map, and one more straggler sitting on the sidelines away from the others, this would be a pretty easy map if it weren't for the Invincibility and No Lifting effects that are active. In order to attack and damage the enemies, you will require a character with a Movement range of 6. (An ATK-based character is ideal, due to high HP being required.) If done correctly, two Gargoyles, one from behind and near your position will both advance to the character. Keep your position until the enemies move off of the Blue Panels. Then bring out the rest of your force and hack away at these two enemies with any and all attacks at your disposal. Since your team (Save for the one used as bait) is on the Blue Panels, they will be Invincible while the enemies attack in vain. Repeat the process with the final two enemies to clear the map. Note that Gargoyles have a tendency to cast Paralyzation with their Special Attacks. Be sure to have a healer on hand to counteract it. Alternately, if Hoggmeiser is at level 35 or above, his special technique Earthshaker can be used to move the No Lifting symbol out of the blue panels, allowing to throw the enemies in vulnerable space without the need for a bait character. Etna Mode Story Etna and her prinny squad go to the Sea of Gehenna to find ingredients for some spicy volcano soup. However, once they're there, Etna lets slip she has a secret reason for coming here, which has nothing to do with soup. Etna Mode Strategy If you haven't taken the time to power up your weapons/armor/accessories, do so now. the enemies in this episode get slightly tougher from this map onwards. Also bring healing items and Faerie Dust items. This map will get very messy, very fast. Etna's travels through this map take an entirely different turn. Instead of Geo Effects to contend with, this map is a test of how well the player responds to Status Ailments being thrust at them while surviving an enemy barrage. Three Treants next to the Base Panel, three parallel from it, and two more rows of three each with a Pumpkin assistant. At the end, a Dark Knight is sitting confidently. To get through these enemies will require patience, a Healer or two, and strategic placement of units. Split Etna's troops into five-man squads, within each a Healer and/or long-range unit. Have one attack the row nearest the Base Panel, the other attack the stragglers on the other side. Do not move beyond them, or the row behind them will join the fray. Once could allow the row to advance along the "bridge" surrounding the peninsula, since it has an "EXP +50%" Effect active. Be careful if you use this method however, since the ATK+50% effect will boost their power despit boosting your as well. Treants suffer from low DEF and RES, but their HP is rather solid, and their attacks cause all sorts of Ailments. If the Treants swamp you, be sure o move out of the fray and heal yourself. Combos are ideal for taking them out. Elemental weakness must be focused and exploited. Also take note of the rows behind the first two just waiting to make their way into the fray. The pumpkins have moderate DEF and ATK, but lack high HP. A strong unit should probably be able to kill them instantly, or critically injure one, The Dark Knight should be saved for last. Dark Knights are very powerful, excelling in ATK, DEF, and HP. However, their RES is somewhat low, so take advantage of this opening. Treat him just like Mid-Boss, using a "Swamp-and-Combo" strategy. Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Maps